When In Rome
by AmyBella88
Summary: Rose and the Tenth Doctor are visiting Ancient Rome as they await the arrival of their first child. A lesson in the local language quickly becomes heated, and the Doctor brings new meaning to the phrase Latin Lover... PWP. Lemons, please mind the M rating! This is a missing between chapters 17 and 18 of "The Madman, the Box, and a Budding Rose"


**Hi guys! This is a sort of missing scene between chapters 17 and 18 of my story "The Madman, the Box, and a Budding Rose" Please be mindful of the rating, as this is a lemony love scene! Let me know what you think!**

The Doctor moved toward Rose, his eyes locked on her like a lion stalking its prey. His nostrils flared as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. All at once, he grasped her from behind, pressing himself against her. It was easy to feel his excitement through his thin tunic. Rose let her head fall back, and the Doctor took the opportunity to taste her exposed throat. He used his tongue to draw a line all the way down to her clavicle, and then blew cool air teasingly back up to her ear causing Rose to shiver. He engulfed the sensitive skin just over her pulse point with his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Rose let out a low moan.

"Do we have time?" she asked, but the Doctor just shushed her softly, and continued his oral ministrations. Suddenly though, he turned from her.

"Can't you see we want to be alone?!" the Doctor shouted at the empty air behind him. He wrinkled his brow finding no one in the doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Rose apprehensively.

"Nobody, I just thought I heard…" the Doctor trailed off. "never mind." Rose opened her mouth to question him further, but he spun her around and stopped her with a kiss. Normally, Rose would not have allowed herself to be sidetracked in her concern for the Doctor. This was not the first time he had been distracted by some inexplicable chatter or noise in the past few weeks. And, as he had read to her from the second _Harry Potter_ book, "hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Despite her worry, the Doctor's lips were quite persuasive and Rose let herself sink into their mutual pleasure, making a note to bring the subject up later. The Doctor began to move his lips along Rose's jaw and down to her throat. He was running his hands over the silky fabric covering her body, desperately looking for access to Rose's bare skin. He stopped for a moment, snorting in frustration. "How do you get this damn thing off?" he demanded.

"Dunno," breathed Rose, "It was just a long strip until that girl tied it on me." The Doctor made a noise low in his throat that sounded like a growl.

"Romans and their fashion…" the Doctor grumbled under his breath.

"Be fair." Rose answered. "I'm starting to quite like your outfit." She grinned and reached up under the Doctor's toga, grasping his already firm length. The Doctor let out a hiss. "You should wear skirts more often." Rose told him with a giggle. Had he been able to concentrate, the Doctor would have argued with her, explaining the vast cultural differences between a toga and a skirt. Unfortunately, Rose's hot little hand was proving very distracting. In one swift movement, the Doctor guided Rose over and onto the low bed. He gazed at her for a moment, spread out before him, as if trying to drink in her beauty. The Doctor leaned down over Rose, supporting himself on his arm so he wouldn't put pressure on her tummy, and kissed her deeply. He ran one hand down her side, this time determined to find a way to remove the dress. Finally, he grasped one end of the cloth and slowly, torturously began to unwind Rose's tingling body.

"Rose," he said in a sultry voice that sent a wave of heat right to her core. "Would you allow me to give you a lesson in Latin?"

"Err, what?" asked Rose, unsure if she'd heard correctly.

"Latin, Rose, the language of this age. There are some very important words I'd like you to know." said the Doctor seriously, although the wicked grin on his face did not match his tone.

"But won't the TARDIS just translate everything?" Rose asked.

"I shouldn't think so." responded the Doctor. "She can be quite prudish sometimes, actually."

"Oh," said Rose, raising her eyebrows. "Well, alright then." The Doctor just nodded and began to loosen the fabric over Rose's swollen belly. He pulled back the bands to reveal her belly button, which had recently become an outie. He used both of his large hands to stroke the sides of her bulge, and planted a sweet kiss right on her navel.

"For obvious reasons, the word for belly button in Ancient Latin is _umbilicus._" said the Doctor. "But you could also say _pyga_ which just means button." The Doctor smiled up at Rose. Next, he placed his hands behind each of Rose's knees, and gently coaxed her legs further apart. The Doctor combed his fingers up and down the tender flesh of Rose's thighs making her shudder. He then placed his mouth over a spot just above her knee and made little circles with his tongue. "This spot here is called the _genu_." He whispered reverently, kissing the opposite side for good measure. Now the Doctor used his mouth to repeat the journey his fingers had travelled back up Rose's inner thighs. He could feel her heat radiating from her center. "_Crux_" he said, almost to himself.

He wanted to taste her right then, but the lesson was only half finished. The Doctor moved up to lay by Rose's side, his body pressed into hers letting her feel his hardness against her leg. He caught her lips in a bruising kiss, and then whispered "_Os_."

"Hmm?" said Rose, losing track.

"The word for mouth is _os_." The Doctor explained. "and this is your _auris_." he breathed as he licked the outer shell of one delicate ear.

"Oh" Rose gasped in pleasure and understanding. The Doctor had now found the other end of the cloth that wrapped Rose's body and he tugged. All at once her breasts were laid bare, but the Doctor soon covered them with his eager mouth and hands. Rose let out a long, low moan. The Doctor gave her left breast a firm squeeze, punctuating his action with the word _mammae_. He flicked his tongue across the pert bud of Rose's nipple then huskily breathed out "_papillae_." In urgency now, the Doctor kissed his way down Rose's abdomen until he reached her slick center. He made short work of the remaining bands of her dress, and settled himself firmly between her legs before delving in. Determined to finish the lesson though, the Doctor still held back, delicately tracing Rose's outer folds with his fingertips. Rose sighed in frustration.

"Patience, Love." the Doctor entreated. "This is particularly beautiful." Rose wasn't sure if he meant her body or the words for it. "There's no single word for this." The Doctor continued. "Sometimes they're called _orae_, meaning edges or shores, other times they say _pinnacula_, which literally translates to little wings." He blew his cool breath over Rose, making goose bumps creep up her legs. The Doctor finally moved in to taste her, using his clever tongue to identify his next target. Rose keened as he circled the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex. He removed his mouth only for a moment to call its name, "_Crista_", before continuing his onslaught. After all the buildup, it wasn't long before Rose was balancing precariously on the edge. She began to fall as the Doctor thrust two fingers into her, all the while nibbling and sucking at her sensitive flesh. The Doctor was moaning now too sending buzzing vibrations through Rose with his lips.

"Oh God, Doctor yes!" Rose screamed as he pulled every bit of pleasure from her clenching warmth. She rode the wave of her ecstasy for what seemed like a little infinity, slowly coming back down to find herself in the Doctor's arms.

"Hello." He said pleasantly when Rose opened her eyes.

"Hello." She responded with a giggle. "That was…." Rose trailed off, lost for words.

"Beautiful." The Doctor finished for her. Rose smiled, becoming aware of the Doctor's pressing need against her hip.

"Well Doctor, I must admit you've piqued my interest in the Latin tongue." Rose propped herself up on her elbow. "But there are still a few words I'd like to know, Professor." She grinned wickedly with her tongue curling around her teeth.

"And what words would those be, Miss Tyler?" asked the Doctor, innocently.

"Well," Rose hesitated for dramatic effect, "I think it would be easier to show you. Of course, that is if you don't mind, Sir."

"I suppose I would be a pretty poor teacher if I denied my favorite pupil access to hands on education." The Doctor winked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rose replied, huskily. Rose unclasped the Doctor's toga where it was secured at his shoulder and pulled it down to expose his lightly muscled chest. She traced the whorls of fine hair with her fingertip to where it disappeared under the cloth. The Doctor inhaled sharply.

"Remind me, what is the word for this again?" Rose asked playfully as she circled his nipple.

"That would be _papillae_." The Doctor let out a hiss as Rose pinched the it sharply.

"Oh yes, now I remember." she cooed. Rose began peppering the Doctor's chest with little kisses, and then slid her tongue sinuously down to lap at his navel. She scooted down the bed as best she could considering her heavily pregnant state. The Doctor began to sit up in order to help her, but she gently pushed him back down. Rose began to massage his thighs underneath the linen of the toga. Occasionally she would allow her fingernails to graze the Doctor where he wanted her most, eliciting a gasp from his lips. Suddenly, Rose whipped the remaining fabric away, exposing the Doctor's painfully hard cock.

"Hmm," Rose mused, "Now here are a few things I don't think you covered, Sir." The Doctor was tempted to shout out every filthy word he knew for the male organ, just so Rose would get on with it. Rose lowered her head and licked the underside of the Doctor from the root to tip.

"Mmmm" she hummed in pleasure. She wrapped her hand firmly around the base of his shaft and began a casual rhythm, stroking up and then down. The Doctor groaned. "What do the Romans call this, Doctor?" Rose asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him provocatively. The Doctor cleared his throat trying to focus.

"That's the, uh, _mentula_." The Doctor managed to say. Rose had now lowered her mouth onto him, adding warmth and suction to the already intense sensations she was causing with her hand. Being an insufferable know-it-all, the Doctor was determined to finish his explanation despite Rose's ministrations. "Not always called the_ m-mentula_, though…" he stammered.

"Hmmm?" Rose tried to ask with her mouth full. The buzzing of her lips caused the Doctor to swear. Amazingly, he managed to regain his train of thought.

"They call it a _verpa_ once the, ungh, head is exposed." He finished breathlessly. Rose took the opportunity to swirl her tongue over structure he had just described. Using her other hand she moved to cup him lower.

"And here?" she asked, once she had released him with a pop. She gently stroked and fondled the Doctor's tender sac. His eyes were squeezed tight in an attempt to concentrate.

"_Colei_" he grunted.

"Ah" responded Rose, appreciatively, before returning her mouth to the Doctor. This time she sucked him in deeply, attempting to swallow as much of his length as she could.

"Rassilon, Rose!" the Doctor wailed. Though it was not the first time Rose had gone down on him, she had never done this before. He could feel the muscles of her throat undulating around him, and it was bliss. Rose bobbed up and down in earnest now, tasting the musky saltiness of his arousal. The Doctor tangled his hands in her hair, guiding her gently. He couldn't help it as his hips began to thrust slightly, pushing himself against her slick tongue. "Rose, oh, R- Rose, I'm going to come if you don't stop right now…" the Doctor warned. She took her took her mouth off of him for just a moment, raising her face to look deeply into his eyes.

"I want you to." She told him shyly, but insistently. "I want to taste you." Hearing his Rose say those words combined with the image of her, thoroughly mussed, between his legs almost pushed the Doctor over the edge right then and there. Ever the gentleman though, he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he managed to ask.

"Yes." Rose said, blushing but holding his gaze intently. The Doctor groaned in pleasure, as her hands went back to working him. None too soon Rose took him into her mouth once more, and the sound of his hearts pounding filled the Doctor's ears. His orgasm tore through his entire body like lightening, and his cock bulged between Rose's lips, a uniquely Time Lord phenomenon. With spasms of delight, he spilled himself into Rose's waiting mouth.

"_Futuo!_" the Doctor cried out. Rose moaned as well. It always shocked and aroused her to hear the Doctor swear. She continued to stroke him, more gently as he came back to earth.. Once his breathing had slowed, Rose inched her way back up the Doctor's body and nuzzled into his neck. He turned to her and kissed her deeply. He stroked Rose's cheek softly and whispered "_Intret amicitiae nomine tectus amor. Te diligo, Rose cum anima aureus._" The Doctor kissed Rose's lips once more, softly this time. She sighed in satisfied exhaustion.

"What does it mean?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well, I can't really take credit for the first bit. That was Ovid." the Doctor admitted. "He said 'let love steal in, disguised as friendship.' It reminded me of us." Rose nodded in agreement. "Then I said, I am in love with you, Rose with the golden soul." The Doctor looked a bit embarrassed at his open sentimentality, but Rose put him at ease with a kiss.

"I'm in love with you, my Doctor." She whispered, before resting her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
